A motion picture viewing system through the Internet or the like has conventionally been available.
For example, YouTube® discloses a motion picture viewing site in which thumbnails of a plurality of motion pictures including featured motion pictures are displayed, and by clicking a thumbnail of a desired motion picture, that motion picture is reproduced.
In the system disclosed by YouTube® above, however, after the user watched a motion picture representing contents, it is up to a user whether to make evaluation of the motion picture or not. Namely, as the user is not necessarily forced to make evaluation, accurate evaluation of a motion picture could not be obtained.